


Get Over It!

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [151]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bebe Being a Good Friend, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting over a Breakup, Wendy Being Hung Up Over Stan, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Wendy is, as is becoming more and more common these days, over at Bebe’s house eating ice cream and lamenting over her latest break up with Stan. But this time, she won’t be going back to Stan. Well, not if Bebe has anything to do with it...





	Get Over It!

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this one. Originally it was gonna be the same setup but with Style, but then I thought ‘Hey, I haven’t written F/F in a while and I’ve never written for Wendy/Bebe before- let’s do that!’.
> 
> And so this fic was born! Hope you like it!

“I don’t get it Bebe. Why do I love him some days, and hate him others? Agh! It’s so confusing!” Wendy whined as she lay on Bebe’s bright pink bedsheets with a frown and a tub of ice cream. Bebe watched her with amusement twinkling in her brown eyes, more focused on Wendy than on the television where _Bridget Jones_ was playing.

“That’s just what guys are like. They confuse you, make you feel all kinds of horrible feelings, then leave you crawling in the dust while they run off with some younger, hotter bitch. Or in this case, a hotter, Jewish ginger.” Wendy fixed her friend with a glare.

“What’s with you and thinking Stan has a thing for Kyle?” She asked crossly before shoving another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

“What? It’s a cute ship.” Bebe grinned, munching on some spare chocolate. Whenever Stan and Wendy broke up, Wendy would always call Bebe up and come over for a sleepover with junk food and chick flicks. It was a tradition that was becoming routine, something which worried Bebe more than she’d like to admit yet weirdly excited her too. Life was a constant wait for Wendy to call her up again with new stories about how Stan was an _insufferable prick_ before they started being disgustingly lovey-dovey yet again. 

“You and your ships.” Wendy muttered irritably, signalling that the conversation was over. For a while, the two of them just watched Bridget in silence, eating their junk food and enjoying each other’s company without having to speak. Then Bebe, sick of not talking, broke the silence,

“Are you _sure_ you wanna keep doing this?” She asked, actually serious for once. Wendy looked up at her in confusion.

“Doing what?” At that, Bebe frowned.

“Oh, please. You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about.” Under her accusing stare, Wendy was forced to submit with a resigned sigh.

“You’re right. But Bebe, it-it’s complicated, okay? Stan and I- we- I just- I can’t explain it.” Another sigh escaped from Wendy’s lips as the now empty ice cream tub fell from her fingers onto the bed.

“Have you even tried being with another guy? Stan isn’t the only one out there.” Bebe suggested, trying to put on her ‘best friend face’ again.

“But no one else is available! And before you say it, I’m _not_ going to replace Stan with Cartman.” The dark-haired girl grimaced at the thought of Eric Cartman being anywhere near her.

“You had a crush on him once~” Bebe teased, leaning close to Wendy to flick her beret. She glared at her sharply.

“We do not speak of that. And it was in third grade!” She protested immediately after her first sentence. The hypocrisy of that made Bebe laugh, silvery and sweet. 

“Fair enough. But maybe one day you’ll crawl back to him.” Wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, Bebe flopped down onto the bed so her eyes were level with Wendy’s. The other girl just gave her a pointed look.

“As if.” Silence descended upon them for only a moment before they both burst into laughter. Once they’d calmed down a little, Bebe spoke again,

“But seriously, there are plenty more fish in the sea. Get out there girllll!” Wendy instantly reverted back to her angsty state upon hearing Bebe’s suggestion, gazing up at the ceiling sadly.

“I don’t know if I can. Stan still means... a lot to me, and I know we can make it work!” 

“How long are you going to keep telling yourself that? Maybe you should just... kiss someone else and see if you like it. You don’t even have to date them or anything afterwards. Just kiss ‘em and see if you really care about Stan afterwards.” The blonde wondered if that advice was a bit cryptic. Oh well- it’d be funny to see Wendy try.

“That is an _awful_ piece of advice. But... somehow, you might have a point there.” Wendy started to absent-mindedly twiddle a few hairs around her finger as she did whenever she was thinking hard about something. 

“Then try it.” Bebe said supportively, already imagining the gossip that could ensue from this. 

When Wendy turned to her, their eyes suddenly locked in a strange, inescapable way. The intense stare on the noirette’s face made Bebe feel a little flustered all of a sudden, and the fact that she already knew what Wendy was trying to do and still didn’t try to stop her was both confusing and exciting at the same time. Without really thinking about it, the two girls began to lean in a little closer until their faces were almost touching.

“Do you, um... Mind if I do this?” Wendy asked softly, just before their lips met. Bebe just laughed.

“Hey, if it helps you to break out of the endless cycle of Stansara, I’m all for it.” Wendy smiled nervously, blinking rapidly as she nodded a little and leaned even closer to seal the gap between them.

The kiss was soft, chaste, and didn’t last longer than a second. Wendy pulled back as quickly as she had leaned in, leading to both girls staring at each other in awe, strangely breathless from the odd sensation of kissing each other for the first time.

“So? How was it?” For the third time, Bebe was the one to break the silence. A blush painted Wendy’s face as she shyly looked up at her best friend, clearly still flustered from what just happened.

“It was... not bad?” Her voice went up at the end as if she was asking a question, making Bebe laugh yet again.

“Agreed,” Bebe had been going to end it there, but some strange feeling bubbling up within caused her to stupidly yet wonderfully change her mind, “You know... If you wanna maybe do that again, I’m all for it.” Wendy gasped, then slapped her hands over her mouth because she hadn’t expected to react like that. Her blush darkened even more, eliciting a similar reaction from the other girl, before she too made a rash yet brilliant decision:

“Okay. Why not?” Wendy had no idea what she was doing, but she did know that she preferred it immensely over the mess that was her relationship with Stan, and she also knew that she didn’t really want it to stop.

Bebe grinned in response, also finding that she was quite liking this interesting turn of events, and leaned in to seal their lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Stansara’ is a pun that I was way too proud of myself for coming up with. The Wheel Of Samsara is a Buddhist belief which depicts the nature of reality- everyone develops karma throughout their lives, and when they die they are reborn into a new realm based on their karma (unless they achieved enlightenment of course). It means ‘the wheel of suffering’ and is sometimes known as the Bhavacakra.
> 
> After doing a big final exam on religious studies two weeks ago, I’m glad I at least remembered one thing (which wasn’t on the exam or even on the spec, but eh). 
> 
> The pun is that Wendy keeps leaving and coming back to Stan like how a person remains in the wheel, constantly dying and being reborn, until they reach enlightenment.
> 
> I didn’t need to explain that, sorry~
> 
> Prompt- Getting over a breakup.
> 
> Original Number- 338.


End file.
